Family planning
by ginguy
Summary: Drabble! Rated M for some..you know ; Hisana and dear granddad-in-law Ginrei discuss children for Byakuya. And Hisana reflects on a particular night she had with her husband.


**Another Byakuya x Hisana drabble! Man, if only they had children, they'd probably be gorgeous. :')**

* * *

She enjoyed the koi pond in front of her by sitting on the grass. She loved to watch the fish swim and the fluttering of their fins entranced her, especially when they gathered together.

Her entire life was changed in a day. And despite her seemingly distressed nature after what she had done to her own sister, her husband remained positive that she will recover. And it was true. She was recovering, of course not entirely, but little by little. She continued to search for Rukia everywhere, but when Byakuya began to worry every time she set out by herself, she thought staying at home for a while would be relaxing.

Her focus was interrupted when she felt a large hand cup around her shoulder, and she rotated her head slightly to smile at her now grandfather-in-law. Adjusting to the side to give him room, he crossed his legs and made himself comfortable on the freshly cut grass and watched the large black and orange fishes gathering themselves into a mob as they fought for the piece of bread thrown into the water.

''How are you feeling nowadays?"

''Feeling much better, thank you,"

Her eyes remained focus at the pond and tidied her yukata from the bread crumbs that fell on her lap as she threw food.

"He's been talking to me about a child lately,'' she glanced at him and waited for him to continue.

"I'm sure he's been mentioning the subject to you too. I hope that doesn't worry you, let alone pressure you," he chuckled and patted her back gently.

"I'm sorry this family is so demanding, Hisana. You probably never have thought of such expectations."

She nodded her head and gripped the fabric of her wear lightly.

* * *

She recalls the recent night he came home late. She felt the brush of his cool fingertips around her waist as he slowly but firmly snaked his arm around her, pulling her close to him to sever the gap between them. He pressed his hard body against hers and the warmth of his breath tickled her neck, enough to wake her up. She opened her eyes to see him moving himself on top of her, bending down to press his lips on her neck, that sweet aroma that forced a low growl from him.

Byakuya has never been much when it came to affection, not that she mined. After all, she wasn't much for it either. And although this mindset has to change in a way, the fact that they were married already, she couldn't help but stay timid when he wanted physical pleasure.

''Why am I even shy and embarrassed?'' she once asked herself about the topic. Regardless of the fact that she didn't have an answer for that, shame was what she felt, hopefully he'll understand.

She felt the tightened grip of his hands around her waist as he verged deep inside her, his head ducking from her arms around his neck, and her face covered by his hair. Her muffles made him insane, and he growled loudly as he moved his hands under her head almost cradling her. He loved her small figure, because as good-natured as he is to his wife, there was a part of him that desired knowing his dominance and control over her physically. He kissed her flushed cheek as he pulled out from his climax, and plopped beside her, wiping his face with his hand.

He always promised to be gentle with her, but she knew for his own happiness and satisfaction that he was aggressive many times. But that was okay. Then their nights would end in his forehead being stroked as he contentedly lie beside her, her thumb smoothly crossing his forehead and running them through his silky hair. She would wait for a little bit, then snuggling herself in his arms as he would automatically turn to her and secure her tiny frame into his arms.

* * *

"It is demanding. But I get by them and it's rewarding in the end of the day, when you get to see your loved one come home and expect you to be there. It's a nice feeling to be needed, and I think I'm needed here for Byakuya-sama"

Ginrei scrunched his nose and touched his moustache.

"That's good to know. You're fragile, Hisana. I don't want to risk your life even more by giving you headaches about this family and its future,"

He rose to leave, turning his back to her as he stopped himself to admire the budding flowers once more.

"It's alright, Ginrei-sama. Besides, having children sounds wonderful,"

She looks at the tree in front of her, blooming with cherry blossoms everywhere, and stroked her stomach with her hand, tapping her fingers on her womb rhythmically as she began humming.


End file.
